2nd Generation Marauders
by RedHal
Summary: While running an errand for his aunt, Harry meets up with two wizarding kids his age looking for their fathers. However, there is something familiar about them. And who are their fathers whom they've never met?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. First thing's first. I don't own Harry Potter. There. I said it. Get off my case. The only thing this story has to do with the Potion Mistake Saga is names of characters.

Summary: Harry's about to start his fifth year, but he's at the Dursleys for now. While running an errand for Aunt Petunia, he runs across to kids that seem very familiar, but not THAT familiar.

**Chapter 1:**

Middle of July,

Harry Potter was on his way to the store when he came across two lost fifteen year olds.

"There's a wizard." The boy said to the girl pointing at Harry. "See his wand?"

"Excuse me!" the girl said with an American accent. "Can you help us?"

"I'll try" Harry said.

"Do you know ANY of these people?" the boy asked (also with an American accent) while handing a picture to Harry.

Harry took the picture from the boy and looked at it. His eyes grew wide as he recognized 5 out of 7 of the people.

"My parents." Harry said pointing to a younger James and Lily.

"How about these two?" The girl asked impatiently as she pointed to a younger Remus and Sirius.

"Professor Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." Harry answered as the younger Sirius in the picture wrapped his arms around the unfamiliar brown-haired girl between Sirius and Remus. "How did you get this picture?"

"These are our mothers." The boy said pointing to the two unfamiliar women in the picture. "We're looking for our dads, or any information concerning them. Mom thinks our dads are dead."

"So, you suspect Professor Lupin and Sirius to be your fathers?" Harry asked skeptically.

"It's what we have to go on." The girl said. "Just this picture, our looks, and Colin's monthly personality changes."

Now that Harry got a good look at the girl, she DID bare a remarkable resemblance to the gray-eyed, black haired ex-convict. She was just a female version of Harry's godfather.

"What do you mean personality changes?" Harry asked.

"Every full moon I get a tad cranky." Colin sighed. "Vega. JUST because I change taste in food and I get cranky during the full moon, does NOT mean my dad's a werewolf or a vampire."

"Actually," Harry said getting more wrapped into the Americans' search. "Professor Lupin IS a werewolf."

And Colin DID look like a younger Remus.

"Do you know where we can find them?" Vega asked. "They must at LEAST have some answers if they're the people in the picture with our mothers."

"I'll see them later this month." Harry said. "Or at least Sirius. He's my godfather."

"HARRY!"

Harry, Colin, and Vega turned to see Arthur Weasley heading towards them. The three teens pulled out wands.

"What was the question you asked me about muggles when we first met?" Harry asked. After what had happened last month, he couldn't be too sure.

"What is the function of a rubber duck?" Arthur answered.

Harry put his wand down.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked the kids.

"I'm Colin Oxford, and this is my best friend, Vega Jenkins." Colin said.

"They just had a question." Harry said.

"Oxford and Jenkins?" Arthur asked ignoring Harry. "As in Melissa and Spica?"

"Our Moms." Vega said.

"And you two look like….Sirius isn't going to let Remus live this down." Arthur laughed before turning to Harry. "I'm supposed to get you to bring you to Headquarters."

"In broad daylight?" Harry asked.

"What better way?" Arthur asked. "Voldemort will be expecting it to be in the dead of night."

"But I'm supposed to get something for my aunt." Harry argued.

"No. She just wanted you out of the house." Arthur said. "She knows that the house is being monitored for your safety. Tonks and Remus are getting your things."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Harry was tired by the time they got to Grimmauld Place. After side apparating to Bristol, Arthur called the Knight Bus to go to Nottingham. From there, they met up with Moody, Kingsley, Charlie, and Tonks and flew to London by way of Ireland. It was night by the time they got there.

"This is too much trouble." Vega complained.

"Would you rather have Voldemort kidnap you before you could meet your fathers?" Moody responded. He had been informed of the suspicion.

"Now, I'm sure Dumbledore will have some genial potion." Arthur said to the kids.

"Memorize this." Moody ordered the three teens.

_The Order of the Phoenix headquarters may be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Dr._

Suddenly, a house appeared out of nowhere.

"The Fidelous charm." Arthur explained as he opened the door.

As the group entered, they heard arguing in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." Arthur said.

He entered the kitchen and came right back out with Dumbledore.

"Sirius has yet to be informed of your schedule to arrive." Dumbledore told Harry why his godfather didn't come rushing out. "And you two…"

"We were hoping you can tell us." Colin said thinking about the potion.

"Follow me." Dumbledore said.

The travelers followed the headmaster into the study. There, he pulled out a vial and two pieces of parchment.

"I just need one drop of each of your blood." He explained the process.

Colin pulled out a pocket knife, and pricked his finger. Letting a drop of blood fall onto the parchment, he watched with anticipation as Vega cleaned the knife and sterilized it. Vega followed the same procedure as Colin.

Harry also watched with anticipation as Dumbledore mixed the blood with the potion on each parchment. He was wondering what WOULD happen if Vega and Colin were Sirius and Remus' kids. Would the werewolf and animagus stop caring for him and focus more on their own kids, or would he be treated like Vega's (or even Colin's) brother?

Sure enough, the blood and potion wrote out VEGA BLACK on one parchment and COLIN LUPIN on another. From Vega's name came SIRIUS BLACK and SPICA JENKINS. From Colin's name came REMUS LUPIN and MELISSA OXFORD

"So, Dad IS a werewolf." Colin stated.

"They never told me they had children." Dumbledore said. 

"They probably don't know." Vega said. "Colin and I were born in America nine months after our mothers left. Well, Colin was eight months.

"I've heard of special parting gifts, but this is ridiculous." Charlie said.

"What's ridiculous?" a voice said at the door

The group turned to see Bill Weasley standing at the door.

"Hi Harry." Bill greeted.

"Hi Bill." Harry said.

"Apparently, Black and Lupin have kids of their own." Moody said.

Bill's eyebrows rose and his eyes fell onto the results.

"Well, this will be interesting." Bill said.

"Is Ron here?" Harry asked.

The teen had a bone to pick with his so-called friends. They weren't answering his letters and he HIGHLY doubted Dobby was stopping his mail again.

"Yeah." Bill said. "Upstairs, first door on the left."

"How long has he been here?" Harry asked curiously.

"Since the end of June. Hermione came a week later." Charlie informed.

"REALLY?" Harry asked.

0000

"Harry's gonna kill me." Ron said pacing.

"It's not your fault." Hermione told him. "So your mother's taken to proof reading out papers to make sure when haven't given out too much information?"

"Harry's still gonna kill me." Ron said. "We should have been able to figure out a way to smuggle those letters."

"Actually, we have it off pretty easy." Hermione said. "Can you imagine what the Ministry would do if…"

The door slammed open and a furious Harry Potter came in followed by two others who bore remarkable resemblances to Remus and Sirius.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU TWO BEEN WRITING!?" Harry demanded. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED SICK I WAS?! HERE I WAS THINKING THAT VOLDEMORT HAD YOU TWO CAPTURED, AND YOU WERE HERE THE ENTIRE TIME TWIDDLING YOUR THUMBS PERFECTLY SAFE WHILE I WAS OUT THERE IN THE OPEN WONDERING WHAT WAS GOING ON AND BEING TREATED LOWER THAN DIRT BY THE DURSLEYS! WHAT DO YOU TWO HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!"

Ron gave Hermione an I-told-you-so look.

"We DID write." Hermione said. "Just, the information we had either wouldn't have been good enough for you or we weren't allowed to say."

"We TRIED." Ron said as Harry was gearing up to yell again. "But Mum's been proofreading our letters. The only letters good enough for her were these."

He handed Harry a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hang in there. We're safe._

_Hermione_

"We knew that wouldn't cut it for you." Hermione continued. "We knew that you'd want information about You-Know-Who, and where we were, and all that."

"Mum burned the other letters." Ron said. "Who are they?"

He was pointing at Colin and Vega.

"You won't believe this." Harry said calming down (for now). "But Ron, Hermione, meet Colin Lupin and Vega Black. Colin, Vega, these are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you." Colin said shaking Hermione's hand.

"Lupin and Black?" Hermione repeated.

"Yeah. Apparently, Sirius and Professor Lupin had romantic outings the last day their girlfriends were in the country." Harry said.

Ron winced and shuddered. He did NOT want to think of Sirius, let alone Professor Lupin, doing that kind of thing. It was bad enough with Fred and George putting thoughts about the Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor house in his head.

"We thought we heard you Harry." Fred said after he and George apparated in causing the five teens to jump.

"But could you PLEASE keep it down?" George asked. "You're interfering."

He held up an Extendable Ear.

"Extendable Ears." Ron explained. "That's how we've been listening to the meetings."

"I have a better way." Vega said with a wink in Colin's direction.

POP

A bat was flying where she had been standing and flew out the door.

"Our Moms got permission to home school us." Colin explained. "We were taught last year."

0000

Vega flew down the stairs just as Albus Dumbledore was entering the kitchen where the meeting was.

"Did I just hear Harry?" Sirius asked the Headmaster while pointing at the ceiling as Vega perched herself on the ceiling to eavesdrop.

He had heard Harry yelling at his friends.

"You did." Dumbledore confirmed. "You may see him after the meeting."

"Just don't give away TOO much information." Molly told Sirius.

"I'M his GODFATHER!" Sirius yelled. "I'll give him as much information as I want."

"Molly has a point, Sirius." Dumbledore said.

Vega nearly fell off her perch. She was looking at her father. He was just as she imagined him.

"If only James was here." Sirius sulked next to Remus.

"But he's not." Remus said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Sirius continued pouting.

Vega smiled. Now she knew why her mother would laugh in hysterics and take pictures whenever Vega would pout. She looked JUST like her father.

"Lupin? How are things with the werewolf community?" Moody asked.

Vega jerked back into attention. This was her chance to see Colin's father.

"Not so good." Remus said. "Greyback is back."

A look of pure hatred spread across Remus' face at the name.

"Keep trying." Dumbledore said. "At least now we don't have to worry about monitoring Privet Drive."

"Good." Sirius said.

"The meeting is now adjourned." Dumbledore said.

Sirius got up and started to run for the exit.

"Sirius. Remus. May I have a word with you two?" Dumbledore added.

Sirius stopped and both Marauders looked at the Headmaster curiously. Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Arthur, Moody, and Kingsley stayed. They just HAD to see this.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Gentlemen." Dumbledore said. "When was the last time you two heard from Miss. Oxford and Miss. Jenkins?"

"Is there something wrong with Spica and Melissa?" Sirius asked horrified.

"Not to my knowledge." Dumbledore said. "I was merely curious."

"I guess, just after James and Lily's wedding." Remus answered. "Why?"

"I'm assuming you two said your goodbyes to them privately." Dumbledore said.

Sirius looked confused. How could Dumbledore know?

Remus was growing red in the face as he had recalled that night. He had never meant for the goodbye kiss to go as far as it had gone.

"Harry met two interesting children this afternoon while running an errand for his aunt." Dumbledore continued while pulling out the results.

Remus started to pale as he started to realize where this conversation was going. Sirius continued looking clueless.

Dumbledore handed the two men the results of the genial potion. Sirius' mouth dropped to the floor as he came to realize he had a daughter of his own.

"But…why…how?" Sirius stuttered.

"I don't think you need to be informed "How", Sirius." Arthur teased.

"You knew about this?" Remus demanded pointing to Colin's name.

"I was present when Harry met them." Arthur admitted.

"So, you met…Vega?" Sirius asked looking down at the results to learn his daughter's name.

"Yes. Merlin, Sirius, she reminds me of you." Arthur admitted.

"And…Colin?" Remus asked looking at the results that were in his own hand.

"He's you." Kingsley said to the werewolf. "Quiet most of the time. Hardly said a word on the travel over here."

"Well, Moony." Sirius sighed. "I guess we better say "Hello" to Harry and meet our kids."

0000

Vega flew back into the bedroom and transformed back with a pop.

"Well?" Colin asked.

Just as she was about to speak, the door opened to reveal Sirius and Remus.

"I thought I heard you here, Prongslet." Sirius said to his godson

"Sirius." Harry said as he went up and hugged his godfather.

The two hugged for about a minute.

"How are you doing?" Sirius asked as he pulled out but still keeping his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Better. Now that I'm back around you guys." Harry answered. "Why didn't you tell me about Vega?"

He motioned towards the female Sirius. Sirius slowly let go of Harry and starred at his daughter with Spica Jenkins.

"Hi." Vega said shyly as she pushed a stray strand of black hair behind her hair.

Colin was about to make a comment about her sudden shyness when his eyes landed on his own father.

"We'll…just leave you four alone." Harry said dragging his friends out of the room. "Meanwhile, you lot are going to tell me EVERYTHING you know. If not, if you thought my temper was bad when I got here, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Great." Ron said sarcastically.

The room fell silent as fathers and children examined each other.

"We'll, just…" Remus said finally. "Go into the other room."

The two Lupins left the two Blacks.

The room fell silent once more.

Vega broke the silence with a small laugh.

"Mom would be so surprised at how quiet I am now." She said. "I'm usually outgoing and a blabbermouth."

"Really?" Sirius asked a little upset he didn't know his own daughter.

"Yeah. Mom said I got it from you."

The two laughed.

"Too true." Sirius sighed. "Of course, that was many years ago. How is your mother?"

"She's fine. Misses you a lot. I remember waking her up on Christmas morning and the first word out of her mouth was "Sirius". Of course, I thought she was talking about "serious", not you."

"I miss her as well." Sirius admitted. "I try to keep busy to keep the hurt away. It's not easy with my best friend and his wife dead."

"Uncle James and Aunt Lily are dead?" Vega asked.

Sirius nodded. "In fact, Harry's their son."

"I guess Aunt Melissa owes Mom ten bucks if they had a kid my age." Vega laughed.

Sirius then noticed tears in Vega's eyes. Noticing his worried expression, she explained.

"Every chance I got, whether it was a shooting star, throwing pennies in fountains, blowing out birthday candles, or sitting on Santa's lap at the mall, I would wish that I would meet you one day. Now that day is finally here, and I just can't believe it."

She was sobbing now. So, Sirius went over to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged back burying her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry." Sirius said. "If I had known…"

"Mom was the one who didn't write." Vega said. "She never told me anything except I look like you, I have some of your personality, and you were most likely dead. But I HAD to find out SOMETHING. So, Colin and I spent our college funds, hopped on a plane to England one night, and wandered around asking wizards if they knew the two wizards with our mothers in this picture."

She pulled out the picture she had shown Harry. Sirius smiled as he watched James shove a younger version of himself playfully.

"I remember when this was taken." Sirius said. "It was graduation."

"That's what Mom said when we found it. That was one of the only things we had to go on. I missed you so much!"

The two hugged again as Harry spied on his godfather. If anyone deserved this happiness, it was Sirius and Remus.

0000

Just a little earlier while Sirius and Vega were having their conversation,

"So," Remus said after a few minutes of silence. "Melissa's your mother?"

"Yes, Sir." Colin said a little nervous. He had NO idea what his father was like.

Remus stepped closer to the boy. Colin didn't know how to respond. He tensed when he felt Remus' hand on his shoulder, but Remus quickly pulled it off sensing how tense the boy was.

"I won't bite." Remus told his son.

"Sorry." Colin apologized. "I just…I know of your…condition. And I didn't know…"

"Well, you're safe. It's a quarter moon." Remus told him as he took a quick glance out the window before turning back to his son. "So, you know?"

Colin nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Merlin. I wasn't THAT uptight as a teacher. Relax. I'm not angry. Just shocked."

"Sorry." Colin apologized again.

"Has Melissa gotten THAT strict?" Remus asked.

"Not really. I just don't know what will make you angry. That's the last thing I want." Colin said.

"Colin. I'm not angry." Remus repeated. "I just can't believe it. Usually…when people like me have children, the kids don't make it. They usually end up in stillbirths or miscarriages."

"Mom said I wasn't planned when I asked." Colin said.

"She's right." Remus said. "Because…children of werewolves don't usually make it, we had no idea what would happen if you did."

"You were scared I would be a werewolf?" Colin asked.

Remus nodded.

"I'm not." Colin told his father. "I DO have some qualities such as acute hearing, smell, and sight. And during the Full Moon my appetite changes. I'll even admit I get a tad cranky."

"Don't we all get cranky at least once a month?" Remus asked.

"Mom certain does." Colin joked.

The two laughed at the joke. Had Melissa been there, she would have whacked Remus and blamed Sirius, Vega, and Spica for the joke.

"How IS your mother?" Remus asked.

"She's fine. Misses you."

"I miss her too." Remus admitted. "Does she know you're here?"

"Uh…No." Colin admitted. "Neither does Aunt Spica."

"They're going to blame us." Remus groaned. "Did you leave a note?"

"What? And have them corner us before we can meet you? No Way!" Colin said. "Vega and I decided to owl them once we found out some information."

"Oh Merlin." Remus sighed. "You sound like I did at your age."

"Well, I AM your son." Colin said.

The two hugged for the first time as Harry peeked in before heading off to the room Sirius and Vega were in. Remus deserved this.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

September 1st,

"Why can't I stay with you and Dad?" Vega asked Remus. The kids (including Harry) had been getting to know Remus and Sirius better. Even Harry was learning new things about his dad's two best friends.

"Because you need your education." Remus said. "And I won't be able to home school you like your mothers do." 

"Dad could." Vega pouted.

"Your dad can't do it due to the Ministry. If you use underage magic, then they'll find out where were we are."

"I don't think it's fair." Colin said.

"I don't either. But we'll see each other at Christmas." Remus said.

Sirius barked in Padfoot form to agree.

"Providing Mom doesn't storm into Hogwarts and pulls us out." Colin said.

"You kids know where Headquarters is." Remus whispered. "Just bring them. At least Sirius will be present. That should stall them long enough until I get there."

0000

School was different than what Colin and Vega were used to. One-on-one help was given, just not during class time. Most of the teachers were understanding of the situations the two new Gryffindors were in. The only thing that kept the students from struggling was the fact that they were studying spells they had learned their third year.

When Halloween finally came around, Harry's legs were bruised. Having been informed about what a git Fudge was and that the new DADA teacher was Fudge's spy, Vega and Colin would kick Harry under the desks to keep him from speaking out. The two Americans had sworn that they would make Umbridge's life miserable. And they were doing it with the help of Fred and George Weasley. They were truly their fathers' children.

About halfway through the Halloween feast, the doors slammed open and two thin women came storming in. Colin and Vega ducked under the table when they saw the women.

The first woman was a tall blond with blue eyes who wore her hair long and wavy. She wore a red sweater with a blue jean skirt. The second woman, who had brunette hair pulled up in a ponytail with brown eyes, had a different style of fashion. Her black shirt was covered with a leather jacket. Her leather pants were tight around her legs. If nobody knew, they would never guess she had a 15 year old daughter.

Both women looked furious. They wanted answers NOW and they would stand in the middle of the Great Hall in front of everyone to get them.

"We are DEAD." Vega said as she noticed the brunette. "Mum only wears her leather when she's in a bad mood or when she's thinking of Dad."

"Shh." Colin said as Harry joined them.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Our Mums." Vega and Colin whispered. They had started developing the English accents.

"ALBUS!" Melissa yelled. "We need to talk NOW!"

"And you are…?" Umbridge asked.

"Why Dolores!" Melissa said just a sweetly. "I can't believe you don't recognize us. After all, us two and Lily threatened you with giving you a portkey to the Forest during a Full moon back in third year when you caught us in the kitchens."

"Not a bad idea." Fred whispered to George.

Umbridge was about to retort but thought otherwise. Melissa and Spica read the woman's mind and realized that Umbridge was going to make Colin's and Vega's lives miserable.

"Explain!" Spica told Albus as she held up the copy she had that read: BLACK AT LARGE

"Sirius Black was NOT, I repeat, NOT the secret keeper. The Vertiserum used at the trial should have told you that." She continued.

Harry looked confused. Did Sirius tell her before she left? But that couldn't be. They had left just after his parents' wedding.

"Professor," Dumbledore said turning to Umbridge. "You work with the Ministry. Miss. Jenkins deserves an answer."

"He was not given a trial." Umbridge answered

"WHAT!?" the women yelled. It took Melissa all of her strength to hold Spica down.

"Why was he not given a trial?" Spica asked dangerously.

"He killed Pettigrew and twelve muggles." Umbridge answered.

"Good!" Melissa said. "Not about the muggles. But Pettigrew was the secret keeper." 

"Uh. Wormtail's not dead." Hermione pointed out gently.

Spica, and Melissa turned to the Gryffindor table where Hermione sat.

"He's an unregistered animagus." Hermione said. "I...had wanted to see the process on finding out if an animal is truly and animagus and Dumbledore told me the spell. I tried it on Ron's rat and it became Peter Pettigrew. I had seen a picture of him before, that's how I knew. He got away before I could turn him in."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I have seen the memory." Dumbledore added to Umbridge.

"When I get my hands on Fudge…" Spica said flexing her fingers.

"Let me get this straight." Melissa said. "Fudge and Crouch sent Sirius Black to Azkaban without a fair trail, and yet I heard that Crouch's son got a trial."

"We'd be safer with James Potter as Minister." Spica said.

"That would be interesting." Melissa said after some thought. "After all, he, Sirius, and Remus did win the Battle of Nottingham single-handedly."

"And with water balloons." Spica reminded.

"Cool." Fred and George said with the wheels in their heads rotating.

The two women looked back in their direction. However, this time, something caught their eyes.

"Vega Mira Jenkins!" Spica scolded

"Colin Romulus Oxford!" Melissa scolded. "Where have you BEEN?!"

The two students climbed from under the table.

"With Vega." Colin said not looking his mother in the face. "And you forgot 'Lupin' with my name."

"And 'Black' with mine." Vega added.

The two women grew quiet as the rest of the hall started whispering.

"You know who your fathers are?" Melissa asked quietly. 

"It's my fault." Harry said taking the blame as he escaped from the table. "I told them where to find Sirius and Professor Lupin."

The two women starred at the boy in shock.

"Harry?" Spica asked.

Harry pushed back the bangs to reveal the scar.

"This is impossible." Melissa said. "We were told you were dead."

"Haven't you've been reading the Prophet?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but I thought it was a different Har…ry. That's it. Until Fudge is sacked and/or Umbridge is removed, I'm pulling you three out." Spica said.

"You have no right…" Umbridge argued.

"As Vega's mother and Colin Ox…Lupin and Harry Potter's legal godmother, I have every right in the world. Actually, YOU have no right to stop me." Spica argued.

Melissa just crossed her arms giving the staff a look that clearly said 'don't mess with me, I'm on her side.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Where will you go?" Ginny asked Harry in the common room when he finished packing.

"I don't know." Harry said appearing to be deep in thought. "How could Miss. Oxford and Miss. Jenkins know all that information? Colin and Vega said that they were cut off."

"Maybe they'll tell you later." Neville suggested. "Once you get away."

"Take me with you." Ron begged.

"I wish I could." Harry asked. "But your mum would have a fit."

"I am so dead when we get home." Vega said when they entered with their own luggage.

"You didn't have to take the rap for us." Colin told Harry.

"Yeah." Vega agreed. "It was my idea to begin with."

"But I put the idea in your head." Colin said to her. "When I told you I had a gut feeling that my dad was alive and in England."

"But your gut feelings are never wrong." Vega argued.

"I have an idea." Harry said digging through his trunk and pulling out his invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Harry placed it on the table.

"You lot can use it to give Umbridge a hard time for us." Harry said as he placed the map on top of it.

"Harry. No." Ron said. "They're the only connection you have to your dad."

"Hey. Colin and Vega's mums knew my parents." Harry said. "I can probably get more stories from them about Mum and Dad than I could hope for from a piece of parchment and a cloak who knows how old it is."

"Kids." Melissa said coming in through the portrait. "Time to go."

0000

In Nottingham,

"We're not going back to America?" Colin asked his mother.

"Are you nuts?" Melissa said. "I've been trying to find an excuse to return to England and your father since your grandparents moved to America."

"So, we're off the hook?" Vega asked.

"No." Spica said as she walked into Sherwood forest.

"Where ARE we going?" Harry asked

"You'll see." Melissa said knocking on a tree trunk in a pattern: Thump-tha-thump-thump-pat.

The tree trunk lit up to reveal a doorway. The kids went in first, then the two mothers. Harry found himself in the backyard of a mansion with a Quidditch Pitch larger than the one at Hogwarts.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Harry said.

"You should." Spica said. "this is where your father was raised."

Harry turned to her in shock.

"But what I don't understand is how you're alive if you told Colin and Vega where to find their fathers." Melissa said. "Especially since our sorces just came back earlier this evening."

"Who's 'they'?" Colin asked

"James and Lily." Spica answered as if it was no big deal.

Harry dropped his trunk in shock.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"Since my parents moved to America, I had no real excuse to come back. They don't quite know I'm a witch. Anyways, once these two ran off, it gave Spica and me an excuse to return. While we looked for the kids, we also looked for their fathers. Of course, the only clues we had were the Prophet articles. And we were NOT happy with them." Melissa explained

"I noticed." Vega said remembering their reactions.

"Then, last night, we stopped by Godric Hollows to see if Lily and James were there, and if they knew where Sirius and Remus were." Melissa continued. "Spica freaked when she saw the house in ruins and the graves. Suddenly, there was a cold wind, and their graves exploded. We went to go check it out and James and Lily came out alive and wanting to know what the bloody hell was going on. They told us that the last thing they remember was fighting Voldemort to protect you."

"Where are they now?" Colin asked what Harry was thinking (besides "how?")

"Inside." Spica said.

Suddenly she felt a nudge and turned to see a large stag standing by her.

"Where did YOU come from?" she asked the creature not knowing it was Prongs.

THUD

Harry had fainted.

0000

Harry woke up to find himself in a large bed in a room larger than the common room at school.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"You fainted when you saw the stag." Colin explained as he walked in. "Don't worry. Our Mums don't know that was your dad. The stag ran and a few seconds later, he came from the house in his human form to meet us. He was shocked when he saw you. We carried you in and your mom nearly had a heart attack and started yelling at your dad about the dangers of time travel."

Colin was now laughing at the memory of Lily reprimanding James about time travel.

"We eventually told her the truth." Vega said as she entered as Harry got out of the bed.

"You should have seen her face." A male voice said

Harry turned and saw an older version of himself. His mouth dropped open as he steadied himself on the bed.

"Colin and Vega said that Padfoot told you about my form." James Potter said a little nervously.

Harry just barely nodded.

POP

A stag stood in James' place feeling as if he had to make sure Harry KNEW that he was Prongs.

Harry starred at the stag for what seemed to be a long time. James transformed back.

POP

"Harry?"

"Dad?" Harry exclaimed. Letting the emotions run rampant, he ran to his father and hugged him for all he was worth. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are YOU sorry?" James asked confused as he returned the hug not wanting to let go. "I'm the one who failed you."

"You didn't fail me." Harry told his father. "I just feel it's my fault you were…"

"Do you honestly believe that Voldemort killed me to get to you because of the prophesy?"

"What prophesy?" the three kids asked.

"Dumbledore." James swore. "that man is going to have a lot of explaining to do. I'll explain later. Right now…I'm just glad you're alive."

James tightened the grip. The kids felt that it was probably not a good time to inform the father of Harry's past.

Suddenly, Lily decided to make an appearance. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her son. Harry, having felt the presence of an extra person looked in her direction. James followed the gaze and smiled when he saw his wife.

"Harry?" She asked when she saw him awake and the four green eyes met.

"Mum?" Harry responded.

The next thing Harry knew was that he was in his mother's arms as she hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"But, How?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Lily said. "one minute I was telling Voldemort to take me instead, then a flash of green light, and then I was in a coffin in the ground. You were no where to be found. I can't believe you're alive."

"I have you to thank." Harry said.

"There's something that bothers me." James said. "I'm guessing you didn't live with Sirius or Remus considering the Prophet. Peter would have been impossible considering what Colin and Vega said last night…"

"I lived with Aunt Petunia." Harry said quickly regretting it.

A dark look spread across Lily's face. She closed her eyes and counted to ten to calm her nerves. Even though she had came back to life not 12 hours ago, this was NOT her day.

"Do I WANT to know how you were treated?" she asked.

"No." Harry said.

That only made her get angrier.

"Did the temperature drop ten degrees?" Vega asked.

"James." Lily said. "I'm giving you full permission to pull as many pranks as you can on my DEAR sister. Haunt them if you must."

"Lily Evans Potter telling James Potter to prank?" Spica asked as she and Melissa came in. "It's the end of the world."

"No. It's the end of the world if she tells Sirius and me to prank Snivellus." James corrected.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Colin said.

"He's your professor!" Melissa scolded.

"He's a bias git." Vega corrected. "He hates us. All because we are the children of his childhood rivals."

"I gave him not reason to hate me." Harry told her. "You, however, moved his chair from out from under him."

"VEGA!" Spica scolded.

"He deserved it." Vega said pouting.

"Merlin." James swore. "She IS Sirius' kid. Hold on. Did you say that Snivellus is your professor?"

"Potions." The kids answered.

"I TOLD you." Lily told her husband. "I told you that your fights with Snape would come back to haunt you. But would you listen? No. And apparently your son is paying the price."

"He's your son too." James reminded her.

"Unfortunately, Snape can't get it through his head." Vega said.

"So, Harry?" James asked changing the subject. "Do you play Quidditch?"

Leave it to James Potter to think of Quidditch at a time like this.

"Seeker. Since first year." Harry told his dad.

James looked at his son clearly impressed.

"Minnie let you get away with it?" James asked.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall." Lily said. "Is she still there?"

"Yes." Vega answered.

Harry launched into the story of his first flying lesson. He described what his thoughts were as McGonagall led him to Oliver Wood. That got onto the subject of his first game, and then the rogue bludger. Then that got into the story of the first time Harry lost and his receiving the newest broom on the market.

"Congratulations, Son." James said.

Whether or not Harry knew it, his eyes brightened reminding James of when he had given Lily that anonymous Christmas gift back in sixth year when she was starting to realize that she liked him. Just the fact that his father was accepting of him (for now) meant the world to him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Before Harry knew it, it was Christmas time. During the month and ½ at the large Potter estate, he had learned Occulmency, Family History (which was how he learned so quickly), and was starting animagi training under both James and Lily separately. The four adults were shocked at how quickly he was progressing. Only Colin and Vega were not shocked for they knew that both of his parents were animagi, but neither parent knew the other was one.

"Harry?" James said peeking into Harry's bedroom Christmas morning.

Harry pulled the covers over his head with a groan.

"Whew." James sighed. "You had me worried, Prongslet."

"Why?" Harry groaned.

"Because it's Christmas morning and you're not jumping up and down on my bed." James said.

"Dad. I'm fifteen. Not five." Harry reminded the man yet getting out of bed. Deep down, he was ecstatic. This was his first Christmas with his parents since his first Christmas ever.

James was just as excited for the same reason. Ever since he met his son, he had slowly been getting to know the boy. He couldn't believe half of the stories, but the look on Harry's face told him that it was true if not understated.

A few hours later,

"I REALLY hate to do this, especially on Christmas," Spica said watching the Potters spend Christmas as a family. "But could we borrow Harry? I was hoping to go to Order Headquarters and have Vega and Colin spend Christmas with their fathers and it would look suspicious if Harry wasn't with us."

James and Lily looked at each other then at Harry.

"Okay." Lily said reluctantly. "but he spends New Years with us."

0000

At Grimmauld place,

Sirius was looking through a photo album with Remus when the floo system activated.

"DAD!" Vega and Colin yelled out and ran to their fathers from the floo system as the mothers and Harry followed.

"What happened?" Sirius asked Vega as he hugged her. "We stopped getting the letters and Dumbledore said that you were pulled out."

"Fudge is a git." Spica answered while holding onto Melissa for support as she gazed at her boyfriend whom she hadn't seen in years.

Sirius looked up and his eyes locked with Spica's as he ignored Melissa and Harry. Remus was doing the same thing with Melissa as he ignored Spica and Harry.

Vega and Colin stepped out of the way waiting for their parents to have their reunion.

"Sirius?" Spica said after fifteen minutes.

"Spica?" Sirius asked fearing it was merely a dream.

Spica managed to find her balance as she let go of her friend and threw herself into Sirius' arms and kissed him fully on the lips. She had waited sixteen years for this as her tongue forced itself into his mouth.

Melissa, on the other hand, was just tearing up as she and Remus had no idea what to do.

"You COULD just follow Padfoot's example." Harry suggested sounding like his father.

To his surprise, Remus didn't look in his direction. Instead, he sort of followed the advice as he and Melissa ran to each other and simply hugged.

"Remus." Melissa sobbed as she held onto him tightly.

"It's okay." Remus said. "We're back together. I won't let us part again. It's been too painful. Worse than the transformations."

The two held each other for about ten minutes.

"Kiss already!" Colin sighed.

Melissa and Remus looked over in his direction.

"He's been around Spica too long." Remus told Melissa.

"But out of the mouth of babes…" Melissa said bringing her lips to Remus'

"Whoa!" Vega cheered as the other kids entered. "GO MOONY!"

"How come you didn't cheer for your dad?" Colin asked

"Because, according to Dad, Sirius kissed any girlfriend he had. And he had one once a month until Spica." Harry explained. "Moony, on the other hand, only dated Mel. And seeing them kiss is as rare as Mum pranking. It's done, but not in public."

"HARRY!"

Harry looked and saw his friends running towards him and hugged them.

"Merlin, I missed you guys." Harry said.

"What have you been up to?" Hermione asked.

The smile faded from Harry's face.

"I'd have to tell you in private." Harry said.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That night,

Harry showed his friends to an empty room where they could talk in private as the adults had an Order Meeting in the kitchen.

"Here." Harry said handing them all some fire whiskey he managed to smuggle from an outing to Diagon Alley with his father while working on disguises. "You'll need it."

He then wandlessly put up some silencing wards and sensory charms and locked the door with a charm that enabled the door to be password protected.

"But _**NO MORE THAN TWO GLASSES."**_ He warned

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Wandless is extremely hard."

"You think that's amazing," Harry said. "That's nothing."

Harry told his friends his parents coming back and how they had figured out it was via Priori Incatatum. He told them about the Occulmency and the prophesy his parents told him about. He told them about his family history and how he was a descendent of Godric Gryffindor. He told them about the extra powers that he had locked up inside of him that Lily and James released early due to certain circumstances.

He didn't tell them about the horcruxes.

By the time he was finished, his friends were drunk having six glasses each. One of the powers enabled him to not have the affects of alcohol.

0000

Downstairs after Harry had finished talking to his friends,

"Spica? Melissa?"

The meeting briefly stopped as everyone turned to see Harry.

"Since it's late," Harry said. "Can Vega, Colin, and I stay the night? That way, you guys can make whatever plans you have and the others can stay out of your way."

Spica and Melissa turned to Sirius and Dumbledore

"That's fine with me." Dumbledore said. "You kids know right from wrong."

"Just don't make me give you the talk again." Sirius said

"Don't worry Sirius." Harry said. "Unlike you and Remus, I know when to stop if I decide to start a relationship with Ginny."

He left the room in a run as his sentence was being processed. Remus' face became redder than Lily's hair which was a dark red. Melissa's face wasn't too far behind the spectrum.

"He did NOT just say that." Sirius said in disbelief as Spica hid her face murmuring, "He's definitely the son of Lily and James."

Molly was just as red as her hair. Arthur just had a disturbed look. Snape looked as if he was going to be sick.

The rest of the room was trying to keep from laughing. Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were finally unsuccessful and they burst out in hysterics at the same time.

0000

Harry was laughing at himself not believing he had just said what he had said. He had been around his father too much.

When he got up to the room the kids were in, he whispered the password after locking the room next door to give the illusion that boys were in one and girls were in another.

He didn't think any of the adults would say "Tommy-boy needs a life". His dad might, but James wasn't there.

When he got in there, he found his friends talking in slurred voices about the Defense Club Hermione was going to start.

"Well, we can stay." Harry told them while holding a camera. He wanted some blackmail pictures for after the war.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ron yelled drunkenly as he pulled Hermione into a kiss and fell onto the floor.

CLICK

Harry held a camera in his hands as he watched his two best friends make out.

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione were asleep in each other's arms. Harry kept watch to make sure they wouldn't do anything they would later regret considering both were intoxicated. Vega and Colin were the same way having recently admitted that they had feelings for each other since 3 years ago. Harry made sure he got that conversation recorded.

Ginny and Harry were the only ones up at midnight.

"Go to sleep Ginny." Harry told her.

"Not until I know…HIC…you're going to be okay." She said.

"I'll be fine." Harry said. "You're the one who's drunk. This is why I TOLD you no more than two. I was certain there was just enough for two each."

"Not that." Ginny said. "The whole prophesy thing. Either kill or be killed. Not much to go by."

"Ginny. I'll be fine. I've defeated him once before. And I've avoided being killed…four times if you count that night."

"Fifth times a charm." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Actually, it's third." Harry corrected.

"Then you should have died last time!" Ginny exclaimed in horror. "It's only a matter of time…"

She threw herself into his arms and sobbed.

"Ginny…" Harry said not knowing what to say.

She continued sobbing as he continued stroking her hair to calm her down. She finally pulled slightly away, just enough to get her head off his shoulder.

"Are you mmph!" Harry asked before her lips touched his.

There was something about the kiss. As soon as their lips connected, Harry felt some type of spark. And he liked it. He didn't pull out like Ginny was scared of.

Ginny was feeling something similar. The spark that she felt was strong enough to sober her up. She suddenly realized what she was doing and feared that Harry would pull away. Instead, he kept going. Actually, he made it more intense.

Back in Harry's train of thought, he was trying so hard to keep the hormones under control as he didn't want to break the kiss. He allowed his arms to wrap around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, but he made sure they were OUTSIDE her clothes. That part proved difficult with the raging hormones.

The two were so wrapped up in each other and the others were sound asleep, they didn't hear the trip charm go off and hear the door rattle. They didn't even hear the "Alhorahmora" being performed by Molly, and Sirius and Spica guessing the password. After guessing "Snape eats bugs" (which was the 50th guess) they gave up.

Suddenly, Harry's scar began to burn. Nothing in the way it did whenever he had a vision, so he continued the kiss to a more intense level to help him forget the pain in his forehead. Unknown to him, Voldemort was nursing a dangerously painful headache (dangerous in the sense to the Death Eaters). The love that Harry was feeling for Ginny that he had hidden ever since he had rescued her from the basilisk was being released. Between his love for her, and her love for him, the love was growing so strong, Voldemort was sensing it and it was hurting him in the same way Lily's love protection had hurt him when he had possessed Quirrell.

For about two seconds, Harry saw through the eyes of Voldemort seeing the Death Eaters watching waywardly. Unknown to him, Ginny was seeing the same sight. Suddenly…SNAP. He saw darkness (since his eyes were closed as he kissed) and his scar no longer burned. Both students fainted onto the bed.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

The next morning,

Harry slowly got up feeling Ginny's hand on his chest. He quickly scanned the room worried he had allowed something to happen. Luckily, nothing except some serious making out had been done. Ginny groaned as she got up into a sitting position next to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Harry asked.

"Well," she said. "You and I were in a deep kiss and I saw Death Eaters watching us."

"What?" Harry asked. "That was a Voldemort vision I was having. How could you have seen it?"

"I have no clue." Ginny said. "Just, I sobered up after I kissed you. I noticed you made it more intense." 

"Sorry." Harry apologized.

"Don't be." Ginny said grabbing his shirt and pulling him into another kiss.

"What happened last night?" Colin said as he groggily woke up.

Harry and Ginny pulled out.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Harry asked him.

"You were talking about being a descendant of Gryffindor." Vega said.

"So you don't remember a certain conversation you had with Colin?" Harry asked slyly.

"No." they answered.

Harry picked up a tape recorder and played it.

"_Colin" _a drunk Vega said. _"I have something I've wanted to tell you since we were thirteen."_

"_Same here"_ A drunk Colin said._ "but I was always afraid that you wouldn't feel the same if my dad WAS a werewolf"_

"_I love you"_ they both said.

Harry stopped the recorder as the two Americans starred at it, then at each other, then looked away with blushes.

"AGGH!"

Everyone looked in the direction Ron and Hermione had been laying on the floor not one foot away from each other. Before, they had been holding each other. Now, they were sitting up five feet apart. Both looked horrified.

0000

Downstairs after Harry gave them all a hangover potion,

"There you kids are." Spica said. "What was your password last night?"

The kids had just returned downstairs for breakfast.

"You came up to check on us?" Harry asked. He didn't remember the alarm going off.

"Yeah. Felt a trip charm." Sirius said. "What was going on up there?"

"I was merely telling the guys about how much fun it is to learn from Spica and Melissa" Harry lied.

"Uh huh." Sirius said skeptically. "Yeah. And Snape washed his hair last night."

"It's about time." Vega said playing along with Harry.

"What was the password?" Spica repeated.

"You know I'm just going to change it." Harry said. "Why bother?"

"We're curious." Melissa said.

"Tommy-boy needs a life." Harry told them.

Ginny, Hermione, Vega, and Colin laughed as Ron gapped at his friend. Arthur, Remus, Spica and Sirius looked at Harry impressed while Molly and Melissa were shocked at the phrase. Dumbledore merely silently chuckled at the truth of the statement.

"First you call You-Know-Who by his name, NOW you're using degrading nicknames?" Ron asked. "Mate. You have a death wish."

"Not anymore." Harry said as he slowly grabbed Ginny's hand. It was just enough for Remus, Melissa, Dumbledore and Hermione to notice.

"We have to get back." Melissa said before turning to Remus. "We'll visit more."

"Of course." Remus said. "and I understand why you're not giving us the information. After what happened last time…I don't want anything happening to the kids."

After they left,

"Dumbledore." Snape said entering the Headquarters causing Sirius to groan. He did NOT want to see Snape "The Dark Lord lost his connection with Potter. He's not even feeling the Occulmency Potter has been learning these past few months under Oxford and Jenkins."

0000

At Potter Manor,

"So, how's Padfoot and Moony?" James asked.

"They're fine." Harry said. "They missed us."

"One day, I'll have to pay them a visit." James said. "I wonder if I'd have to take them to Mungos. But then, the Healers would need Healers."

"Harry." Lily said looking closer at her son. "Come here."

"Why?" Harry said even though he obeyed.

She brushed the bangs from his forehead and looked at the scar.

"James?" she asked. "Come take a look."

James got up from his position on the couch and walked over to his son. There was something off.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly. "Would you like me to prove it's me?"

"It's not that." Lily said fingering the scar. "It's just…"

"Look." James said conjuring up an mirror and handing it to his son. Harry gasped and fingered the scar himself.

It was only half a lightning bolt.

"What on earth?" Vega asked eyeing the half vanished scar.

"I wonder." Spica said thinking. "Harry. You said you were a parselmouth."

"Yes." Harry confirmed.

Spica pulled out her wand. "_Serpensortia_."

A snake came from her wand. Having a boyfriend who had family in Slytherin proved to be advantageous for her. She and her friends had discovered years ago that they would hold advantages if they knew dark magic to use on dark wizards. That would give them the element of surprise.

"Strike up conversation with this snake." She told her godson.

Harry gave her a look, but complied.

"Uh. Hi?" Harry told the snake in English.

Everyone shook their heads to inform the boy it wasn't the right language.

Harry tried again.

And again.

And again.

Each time came out English.

Spica got rid of the snake as everyone looked at Harry confused. Even Harry himself looked concerned. Why couldn't he speak parseltongue anymore?

"Harry? What happened last night?" Melissa asked. "The truth."

Harry thought.

"Well," He answered. "I was talking to my friends. After everyone went to sleep, Ginny was concerned about me. We got to talking, and then…"

"Then?" Lily asked.

"We kissed." He whispered.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

In Harry's bedroom, it was just Harry and James. James had told the girls he needed to talk to Harry father/son. Harry was scared it was another birds and bees talk.

"What was the kiss like?" James asked sensing what could have happened. He had read about this, but he thought it was just a legend. "And I need the truth."

"I don't know HOW to describe it." Harry admitted.

"Was it a peck on the cheek or full on the lips?" James started.

"Do I have to admit it?" Harry groaned.

"Yes." The adult answered.

"Full." Harry said not looking at his dad

"Any tongue exchange?" James asked seriously.

"DAD!" Harry exclaimed shocked. "yes."

"On a scale from 1-10, what was the intensity?"

"It started…I'd say a three. Then it grew to 5. After my scar started having a weird felling, I'd say 10.5. I then saw a group of Death Eaters watching worriedly. Ginny said that she saw the same thing. Then they vanished."

"The Death Eaters or the room they were in?" James asked.

"The room." Harry said. "When I woke up, I was laying on the bed as if I had been sitting at the foot and just plopped down on it. Ginny was right next to me with her hand on my chest."

"Were any clothing out of place?" James asked.

"NO!" Harry said horrified. "I managed to keep SOME control."

"How long have you been in love with Ginny?" James asked.

Harry stopped to think. He hadn't even THOUGHT of it that way.

"Since…"

How long HAD it been?

"Well," Harry said thinking. "I guess…since I…since I found out that she had been taken to the Chamber."

"That's all I needed to know." James said.

"What happened? What's going on with my scar and abilities?"

James smiled.

"You let ALL of the love you had for Ginny out last night, and she did the same for you." James said. "Voldemort wouldn't have been able to stand it. As you know, love is stronger than evil. When I told you that you had a piece of Voldemort in you, your love for Ginny, and Ginny's love for you destroyed that part of Voldemort and disintegrated the connection."

"So, why didn't the scar vanish altogether?" Harry asked.

"Because Voldemort is still out there." James answered. "I think, as soon as he's gone, people will have a harder time telling us apart."

"Are we going to tell anybody?" Harry asked.

"Just your mother, Spica, Melissa, Colin, and Vega." James told him. "Any others will be your choice."

0000

After explaining what had happened, Harry found himself in a sobbing Lily's arms while she was complaining about how her little boy is growing up too fast and how she wasn't ready for her grandchildren to go to Hogwarts.

"She acted this way at your first birthday party." James explained to the confused Harry.

Harry then whispered something into her ear. A look of pure shock spread across her face as she realized that Harry had made perfect sense. He had told her that he had felt more comfortable kissing Ginny than any other time he was with any of his friends after telling the truth and destroying any secrets between them.

"James." Lily said suddenly looking ashamed. "I have a confession."

Everyone looked confused.

"I've been teaching Harry how to become an unregistered animagus." She admitted.

Silence

Then James started laughing.

"THAT explains everything." James said with a laugh which confused Lily.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"No wonder he's a quick learner." James explained further. "I'VE been teaching him the same thing."

"WHAT?!" Lily, Spica, and Melissa exclaimed.

The four adults turned to Harry.

"Why didn't you say anything?" both of his parents asked.

"You two swore me to secrecy." Harry reminded them.

"I don't believe this." Lily swore then turned to her husband. "What are you?"

"Stag. You?"

"Fox."

"Squirrel." Spica admitted.

"Wolf." Melissa confessed.

"Coyote." Colin said.

"Bat." Vega said.

"It's looking owl." Harry said. "I think."

"I don't believe this." James said.

"Dad's a dog." Vega added.

"REALLY?" Spica asked.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

June came too quickly for Harry's liking. Spica and Melissa took turns going to Headquarters to visit Sirius and Remus. Remus wasn't there as much as Sirius was because Sirius was a convict in hiding. The women would leave the kids with James and Lily taking care not to tell ANYBODY the location of the kids (which was in Yorkshire. I moved Potter Manor for this story).

Harry's training was going full force after they had gotten word that Dumbledore was sacked due to the discovery of Ron and Hermione's defense club which they had named "Dumbledore's Army"

On the night of the full moon,

Everyone was looking at Colin funny as he helped himself to some vegetables. Usually, Colin avoided anything that came from plants on the nights of full moons. His taste buds went more for meat (cooked rare).

Colin had been so wrapped up in trying to figure out a feeling he was having when he realized how disgusting his carrots tasted and spit them out in his napkin.

"I was wondering why you were helping yourself to the carrots." Melissa told him.

"I hate full moons." He complained.

"Don't we all?" Harry asked thinking about Remus.

"I don't. Some of the best nights of my life happened on the full moon." James said. "SOME."

Lily was glaring at him because their wedding had been during a new moon so Remus could attend.

"Nice save." Spica told him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked his friend.

"I…I think so." Colin said. "It's like a sixth sense."

"What's wrong?" Vega asked. She had yet to see a time when Colin's sixth sense was wrong.

"I…I think something's going to happen to Dad." Colin said. "I don't know what. He just seems to be in trouble."

"Colin. Nobody in their right minds would go near a werewolf on the full moon." James said.

Silence followed as the people in the room gave him amused looks.

"That came out wrong." James said realizing what he had just said.

"No ordinary witch or wizard who can't perform an animagus transformation would go near a werewolf if they were in their right minds." Harry reworded for his dad.

"Thank you Harry. That's what I meant."

"I don't know. Something's wrong." Colin said.

0000

The next day,

Spica had gone to Headquarters to visit with Sirius. Harry was working on his training having come a long way since last Halloween. He was able to dodge at lightning speed, perform wandless and nonverbal spells, and many other tasks. He had learn spells that were considered to be lost and had read books that Hermione would KILL to get her hands on. Vega and Colin were learning by his side, but not to the same extent due to the fact that HARRY would face Voldemort eventually. They were just backup.

"I think you're ready." James said proudly after Harry finished an obstacle course

And just in time. Spica entered the backyard looking extremely pale.

"We have a problem." Spica said. "Melissa. You may want to sit down."

"What's wrong?" Colin asked.

"Remus had been kidnapped last night." Spica informed them. "Dumbledore even went to Remus' place to double check. I went with him to see for myself. Snape told us that Pettigrew snuck into the place as the rat he is and weakened Remus who was in form. Making sure to keep anything silver near Remus, Pettigrew and a few other Death Eaters took Remus to their headquarters."

"Which is…" James demanded.

"He didn't say." Spica said. "I tried to get him to tell."

"We'll MAKE him tell." Melissa said dangerously. "Bring him here."

"Mel!" Lily said.

"Blindfold him." Melissa added. "When we're done, we'll take him back to Headquarters and lock him in a closet."

0000

Spica returned not five minutes later escorting a blindfolded Severus Snape.

"WHAT is going on?" Snape demanded trying to undo the binds Spica put on him.

"Where. Is. Remus?" Melissa asked dangerously.

"He's at the Dark Lord's headquarters. It hasn't changed since I told Jenkins."

"Where is the location of Voldemort's headquarters?" James asked in spite of himself.

A look of confusion spread across what was seen of the Potion Master's face. He KNEW that voice. It belonged to a Potter. The problem was it was too old to be Harry's and James was dead.

"Who are you?" Snape asked.

"Now is not the time for that!" Colin interrupted a rude comment James was about to make. "My dad could be dying, if not dead. We need answers NOW!"

"Don't make me pull out the vertiserum, Severus." Lily said.

Now Snape was REALLY confused.

"Evans?" he asked.

"You know perfectly well it's Potter now." Lily said.

The blindfold came off and Snape saw Lily, James, Harry, Vega, Colin, and Melissa all looking impatient for answers.

"How…?" Snape asked starring at the older Potters.

"Later." They said.

"I'm ready to fight him." Harry said. "And this time…there will be no running on my part. If anyone flees, it will be Voldemort. Otherwise, this will be it. And I'm confident I will beat him. Either way, you would be sending me to him. If I die, then you can use that excuse for Voldemort. Please, Professor. Tell us where Remus is."

It killed both male Potters to hear the word "Please" used towards Snape, but it had to be done.

"He'll be taking Lupin to the Ministry to get the Prophesy." Snape said.

"What?" Melissa gasped. "But if anyone besides Harry or Voldemort…."

"That's the reason he's using Lupin." Snape said. "He had originally wanted Black, but he couldn't find him."

"That means we have to get it first." Vega said thinking.

"Considering what you just informed us of," James said sighing. "I think it would be best…ifyouwouldstayhere."

James' mature side was fighting with his Marauder side. Potter Manor, Gringotts, and Hogwarts were the three safest places in England. Since Snape had just told them where Voldemort was going to be, Voldemort wouldn't take that lightly (even if Snape did lead Potter to him). Snape was safer at Potter Manor.

"Lily." James said "You and Spica stay here with him. Start making some healing potions for afterwards. I have a feeling this won't be pretty."

Lily and Spica nodded. Those three had been the best in Potions. James was also good, but he was needed on the battle front just in case.

He then turned to Melissa.

"I'm coming." She declared.

"I had a feeling you were." He said. "Harry HAS to come. Colin and Vega?"

"I'm going." Colin said. "Don't try to stop me."

"I'll…" Vega said debating what to do.

"Stay here." Spica said. "I'm going to need more than Lily to keep me from hurting Snape."

"Aren't you over those arguments?" Melissa sighed.

"I've heard how he treats Gryffindors." Spica said glaring at Snape.

"Just make sure nobody is dead when we get back." James said.

"As long as you make sure you aren't." Lily said hugging her husband.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

James, Colin, Melissa, and Harry walked into the Ministry around three o'clock in disguise. To any witch or wizard passing by, they looked like a typical family with twin sons who had recently graduated last year.

"Morning Kingsley." Melissa said motioning to him her identity.

He nodded in understanding as he checked their wands. He tried to "conveniently" forget to check Harry's, but the boy assured him that he knew what he was doing.

"Okay." James said when they were in the clear. "You know what to do?"

"Yeah." The kids said.

The kids and the adults split up. The kids were going to the department of Mysteries to get the Prophesy before Voldemort could appear. Meanwhile, Melissa was going to inform Moody and Kingsley about the plan. They needed aurors on the lookout to apprehend any Death Eaters. If Voldemort found a way to sneak in, Colin was going to sneak as a coyote to James to inform him while Harry fought.

Harry transformed to start distracting some guards as Colin snuck in. Harry had a fake letter tied to his leg to pretend to be delivering a letter to an Unspeakable. Once they got past the guards and a few unspeakables, they made their way to the prophesy room in human form.

The room was filled with glowing orbs.

"Which one's yours?" Colin asked.

"I have n…a plan." Harry said. "Voldemort knows which one to go to, right?"

"I guess." Colin said.

"Tell Dad the dilemma." Harry said. "And then we'll wait."

"But…"

"Trust me."

Colin ran out of the room. Harry transformed into an owl and waited by the entrance.

Two hours past before Colin returned and crouched between the shelving units in form. Three more hours past before the door opened.

Malfoy, Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Macnair entered with Remus bounded up. Harry noticed that Colin was using all of his strength to keep from saving Remus by himself as he noticed how they were all wearing pieces of silver, but taking care not to touch Remus with them…yet. Colin and Harry quietly followed the group down the prophesy hall.

"I won't do it." Remus said weakly when they stopped in front of a prophesy that said:

S.P.T TO A.P.W.B.D

DARK LORD

AND (?) HARRY POTTER

"Have you forgotten the Imperious curse?" Malfoy asked.

Harry suddenly swooped down and grabbed the prophesy himself.

"What in the world?!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"Kill the owl." Macnair said pulling out his wand.

"NO!" Malfoy argued. "We need the prophesy!"

POP

Suddenly, a patronus in the shape of a wolf appeared and ran down the hall. Colin stepped from his hiding places.

"Let him go!" he ordered as Remus gasped in shock to see him

"Colin! Get out of here!" Remus told his son.

"Not without you." Colin said.

The owl swooped down and, instead of landing on Colin's shoulder, transformed into Harry Potter.

The Death Eaters were NOT expecting that. Neither was Remus.

"When did you become an animagus?" Remus asked the boy despite the situation.

"I was able to complete the transformation six months ago." Harry said tossing the orb up and down in a careless manner. Since he knew what the prophesy was, it didn't matter to him if it broke or not. They just had to make sure nobody would be around to hear it when it did break (which was the plan).

"Stop that!" Malfoy ordered.

Harry did. Not because Malfoy told him to, but because as long as he had the prophesy, nobody would shoot a curse at him.

"You wouldn't harm unarmed kids now, would you?" Colin said innocently.

Remus groaned with embarrassment. Harry should have known better, let alone his own son.

"You're unarmed?" Malfoy asked skeptical. "Isn't that just a bit foolish?"

Harry noticed a rug right where the Death Eaters were. Remus was standing in the space of bare floor where one rug stopped and the other started. He and Colin looked at each other and nodded.

Colin waved his hand and the rug went flying out from under the Death Eaters. He grabbed his father by the hand as Harry waved his hand causing the orbs to come crashing down.

Unfortunately, that caused an unpredicted chain reaction.

"We should probably leave." Colin said.

The trio went running out of the prophesy room. Once they left the room and locked the door, they started to run again only to run into James, Melissa, Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, and Sirius. James and Melissa were still in disguise and nobody (except Harry, Colin, and Melissa) knew about James' revival.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Coming to your rescue." Sirius said. "Duh. I've lost Prongs and Wormtail. No way am I going to loose you and Harry too."

"You're going to get caught." Remus said.

"Not if we can help it." Moody said.

"Pettigrew's in there." Colin said pointing to the room they had just left leaving out the small detail that the room was trashed.

"As well as Malfoy, Macnair, and Legstrange." Harry added.

Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley went to go apprehend the Death Eaters.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked Remus

"I will be." Remus said. "They just made sure I was around silver."

Everyone winced.

"Well," Harry said looking at the orb. "Get this over with."

He slammed the orb down onto the hard ground and it broke into hundreds of pieces like shattered glass.

"Why did you do that?" Remus asked.

"So Voldemort won't know it." Harry said.

Suddenly, a red curse hit Harry from behind. The boy doubled over in pain as the Cruciatus curse hit him.

"Expelliarmus!" James shouted holding out his hand.

The spell shot from his hand and hit the wand of Voldemort.

"How touching." Voldemort said as Fudge came running in with Percy.

Harry quickly recovered as he got up and faced Voldemort. Fudge's mouth dropped as he saw the revived Voldemort.

"Told you so." Harry managed to say cheekily to the Minister in a James-like manner while pointing at the Dark Lord.

"Oh Merlin." Remus swore. "He sounds like James."

"Do I really talk like that?" James whispered to Melissa.

"Once in a while." Melissa informed him.

Remus looked at the two curiously having heard the conversation.

"This ends now." Harry said to the Dark Lord. "You barely got away with my parents. You got away with Cedric. But using Remus even though you wanted Sirius…no more Mr. Nice Gryffindor."

Harry pointed at Voldemort and a red curse came out of his finger sending the Dark Lord flying.

"Nice." Moody said.

"Let's get one thing straight RIGHT now." Harry said to the adults and Colin. "I don't want ANYBODY taking ANY curses for me. Am I clear?"

"Fine." James sighed reluctantly before turning to Sirius and Remus. "You two are going to have to hold me back."

"Who ARE you?" Sirius asked the question he had been wanting to ask ever since he laid eyes on the man.

Harry and Voldemort had started dueling during this conversation.

"You'll see eventually." James said. "I promise…And Padfoot. I don't blame you one bit for what happened Halloween of '81."

Remus and Sirius looked confused as Harry dodged at lightning speed. The aurors with the Death Eaters in tow stopped to watch the duel between the frustrated Dark Lord and the seemingly unarmed teen who apparently knew what he was doing. Fudge gapped at Pettigrew as he recognized him. Harry pointed to the air above Voldemort and three water balloons came crashing down.

"What have you been teaching him?" Remus asked Melissa who was laughing despite the situation.

"I taught him that." James said. "I got the idea from Sirius here, during the Battle of Nottingham."

"Only James, Sirius, and I were there at the time of the water balloons." Remus said as Harry used the same spell James had used that night to weaken him.

"Okay." Sirius said. "This is getting freaky even for me."

Voldemort was trying to get out of the bind Harry had him in.

"Let's see." Harry said thinking out loud sarcastically. "the part of your soul inside of me had been destroyed. I destroyed your diary back in second year. Melissa said that Dumbledore took care of the ring last March. Spica took care of the locket and the goblet last month. Now all that's left is your pet."

He looked around and saw the snake sneaking up on Colin

"COLIN! BEHIND YOU!"

Colin turned around and dodged the snake as it was going to attack. Harry conjured up a sword and handed it to Colin who landed beside him. Colin took the sword and whacked off the head of the snake.

"Thanks." Colin said.

"No. Thank YOU." Harry said. "You just destroyed the last Horcrux."

"First you know what the prophesy is." Remus said. "Then you know about the Battle of Nottingham in full detail. Now you know about the Horcruxes which I believe Dumbledore only told to the Longbottoms and your parents due to the small fact it could have been either one of you?"

"You know." Harry pointed out.

"Dumbledore told us after last Christmas." Sirius pointed out. "There was no way we could have told you."

James started whistling innocently like he did whenever Remus came close to figuring out a prank they had set up behind his back when the werewolf was a prefect.

"No." Sirius said backing away from James as he figured it out. "It's bloody impossible."

"Oh. Thank you Voldemort." Harry said to the bounded Dark Lord. "Because you tried to kill me last year and kept Priori Incantatem going, look who's back."

James took this as his cue and took off his disguise. Those who had no idea grew pale.

"You better worry, Wormtail." James told the shocked Death Eater. "Because I'm not too thrilled with you. Betraying us. Framing Padfoot like that. I thought we were friends."

"Just thought you'd like to see that." Harry said pointing his finger at the Dark Lord

Harry closed his eyes and a white light shot from his finger. Voldemort screamed in agony as the light got brighter and brighter. Then…he dropped dead.

"The power of love." Harry said looking at his index finger.

"So?" Colin teased. "Which was Ginny's?" 

"The last and brightest one." Harry admitted feeling his scar burn for the first time since Christmas, but tried not to show the pain.

Dumbledore appeared after being told that Sirius went after Remus.

"Nice timing Dumbledore." Moody said sarcastically when he saw the Headmaster.

"You just missed a splendid battle between Harry and You-Know-Who." Tonks added.

"He's dead!" Harry pointed out. "Call him by his bloody name." 

"Easy for you to say." Colin said. "You've been taking to calling him "Tommy-boy" lately."

"Hold on!" Fudge said. "What is going on?" 

Harry took a deep breath as the Death Eaters were escorted out of the room. This was going to be one LONG night.

"Dad?" Colin said.

Harry quickly turned and saw that the werewolf was paler than he had been when he had seen James as himself. 

"Remus?" Harry asked noticing that the werewolf was having trouble breathing.

James scanned and saw that Bellatrix had managed to throw some pure silver powder on the werewolf as she walked by. That was how they were going to deal with Remus when they were done with him. She figured she might as well finish that job.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The floo system activated. Lily quickly got off the couch hoping her husband wasn't carrying the body of her dead son. Instead, James stepped out with Sirius. Both were supporting Remus.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Bella threw some silver powder on him." Sirius explained. He then realized something. "Lily?"

Spica gasped when she saw Remus.

"Where's Mel?" Lily asked. "WHERE'S HARRY?!"

"They are explaining everything to Fudge and Dumbledore." James answered. "Mad-Eye wanted the three of them to stay and explain. Please tell me one of you has something to help Moony."

"I believe I do." Snape said who had spent the entire night debating with himself whether or not to tell anybody about his latest discovery.

"Please. Help him." James said to the professor.

"Did you just say "Please" to…" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Don't you think Remus' health, if not LIFE, is more important than schoolboy grudges?" James asked.

It took Sirius one look at Remus to figure out James had a point.

"Fine." Sirius said. "But if it doesn't work…"

"First." Snape said. "Clean off the powder."

0000

Harry, Colin, and Melissa came back about an hour after the three Marauders returned to Potter Manor.

"Where is he?" Melissa asked begging as she saw Lily and Spica talking to Snape, James, and Sirius.

"He's resting." Lily said.

"Will he be okay?" Colin asked.

"Ask him yourself." Vega said appearing at the top of the stairs. "He's awake."

Everyone ran upstairs just as Dumbledore flooed inside the house.

0000

"Dad!" Colin yelled as he ran into the room.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked.

"I…I think so." Remus said hoarsely. "What happened?"

"Bellatrix threw some silver powder on you." She explained.

Remus nodded.

"That was what they were going to do once I got the prophesy for them." Remus said. "They were willing to go as far as the Imperious."

"Did they?" Vega asked.

"No. It was grabbed by Harry before they could do anything." Remus said.

"Don't talk too much." Melissa said. "You need to save your strength."

"Just let me ask one thing." Remus said. "Did I really see James, or was I dreaming?"

"Moony." James teased. "Save your dreams for Oxford. I only want to be in Lily's dreams."

"Can't you be serious for ONCE?" Lily said quickly regretting using that choice of words.

"I tried that." James said. "Jenkins ended up kissing me for five minutes of that hour."

"Good one!" Sirius said giving his friend a high-five. "Merlin, I missed you."

"You had it coming." Melissa told an embarrassed Lily.

"I realized that after I said it." Lily told her.

"When did you brew polyjuice?" Snape asked the Marauders.

"Sixth year." James admitted.

"Second." Harry told his father forgetting his potions professor was in the room.

"I don't recall teaching you how to do that." Snape told the boy.

"Well, it was more Hermione." Harry said. "We wanted answers about the Chamber of Secrets. But Ron and I DID contribute."

"Where did you brew it?" Sirius asked his godson. "We did it in the Room of Requirement."

Harry blushed and murmured the answer. The answer caused Colin and Vega to burst out laughing as Remus gave the boy an amused look.

"No wonder Myrtle knows you." Vega laughed.

"Myrtle's bathroom?" Spica asked.

"It was Hermione's idea." Harry defended. "AND that's the location of the Chamber of Secrets."

"Salazar Slytherin hid his Secret Chamber in the girls' lavatory?" Snape asked for once ALMOST ashamed to be in Slytherin.

"Well." James said after some thought. "You have to give Slytherin credit. I would NEVER think to look there. And considering…"

James shut his mouth quickly. Harry was supposedly the only one who knew about the Gryffindor history.

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other.

"That was actually pretty mature of James." Remus observed. He had thought the same thing James had thought when he heard the story.

"We must have fallen into a parallel universe at some point." Sirius said. "I think it was right before Lily agreed to go out with James."

Lily whacked Sirius over the head in a way she did back in fifth year. She had changed her style after she befriended James due to the fact that Sirius came with James.

"Nope. She still has it." Sirius said rubbing his head.

"Being dead for 14 years does something to you." James explained his maturity.

"I take it you were the one who taught Harry how to be an animagus." Remus said with a smile.

"Really?" Sirius asked looking at Harry.

"Well…" James said looking at the girls.

"We ALL did." Spica said. "Why didn't you tell me you were an animagus, Sirius?"

"I…didn't know what you would think." Sirius answered afraid where that would put them in their relationship.

POP

A squirrel then jumped on his shoulder.

"Did my girlfriend just transform into a squirrel and jump on my shoulder?" Sirius asked his friends.

The other two Marauders nodded.

"There you are."

Everyone turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing there with a piece of parchment.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore said.

Spica jumped off and transformed back. She had told Dumbledore in private earlier that year.

"A bit weak and strange." Remus answered. "But better than I had been."

"Define "strange", Moony." James asked looking in Snape's direction.

"It's probably just an after-effect of the silver." Remus said trying to defend Snape.

"Or a side-effect of the potion I gave you." Snape spoke up.

Silence filled the room.

"What did you give him?" Sirius said taking a step forward.

"I wish he would tell us." Lily whispered to her husband revealing that even she had not been told.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Voldemort's dead." Harry informed the professor hoping that the bit of information would persuade the ex-Death Eater to reveal.

Snape merely handed another vial of the same potion to Lily and left the room. It looked a bit like Wolfsbane, but had a goldish color to it.

"Colin." She summoned.

The boy in question walked up and took the vial.

"I looks and smells like wolfbane." Colin said having tried the potion before

When Colin was younger, Melissa had given him Wolfsbane to calm down what little Wolf he had inherited. He had told his mother that he preferred the hormones over the potion after one sip of it. Of course, at the time he didn't know what caused the attitude change. Once Melissa knew that he knew of his father's condition, she had informed him that she had given him Wolfsbane to see how it would affect someone who wasn't a true werewolf, but had the blood in him, hoping it would calm the wolf.

Then, to Melissa's horror, the boy took a swig of the potion.

"Colin!" Melissa and Remus yelled. Melissa could have sworn she had taught the boy to never consume any potion they weren't sure about.

Colin had a look of disgust on his face.

"Worse than wolfsbane." He complained. "But Dad's right. It does give a strange feeling."

"Can either of you describe the feeling?" James asked Remus and Colin.

"I feel different than I was." Colin said "But not quite."

"It's more like what I feel during the New Moon." Remus added.

Colin nodded in agreement as Harry grabbed the vial.

"I don't believe this." Harry said after studying it. "Sirius. I think you may have a point about that parallel universe. This is the cure to lycanthropy."

"Snape cured Remus?" James, Sirius, Lily, Spica, Melissa, and Vega asked.

"Then…" Colin said. "He cured me as well."

"Well, THAT was ironic." Sirius said.

"I TOLD you Snape wasn't as bad as you made him out." Lily scolded.

"Well, there is some more good news." Dumbledore said. "Apparently, there have been some accidents at the school and the new Headmistress has been…"

"Removed?" Harry asked hopefully.

"She WILL be." Dumbledore said. "But she is not quite herself."

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"She was found with a heard of centaurs. She was also mentioning something about a giant in the forest. She had apparently met Hagrid's younger brother Grawp."

"Hagrid has a brother?" Harry asked worriedly.

"So, she IS being removed?" Spica asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "She will not be able to teach now. Goodness. I do run out of Defense Professor's quickly. Unless, since Mr. Lupin has been recently cured, it will, of course, be put in the Prophet for parents to know…"

"Don't bother." Remus said. "Of course I'll return. I actually enjoyed it from time to time."

"Thanks for reminding me." James said. "Moony! What's this I hear about you TEACHING?!"

"Oh. Dumbledore." Remus said. "I will return on one condition."

"What condition may that be?"

"These two are my aids. I need SOMEONE to perform the curses on." Remus said pointing to James and Sirius.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked. "I'm a convict on the run!"

"Not anymore." Dumbledore handing Sirius the papers that told Sirius he was now a free man. "Pettigrew was given Vertiserum."

"I'm free?" Sirius asked as he read the pardon.

The next thing Sirius knew was that Spica's lips were on his own.

"Get a room." Vega teased even though she did enjoy watching.

"Well?" James said having second thoughts about refusing the job. "It IS a chance to spend more time around Harry. AND I'll see McGonagall again. Oh, what the heck. Sign me up."

"Just don't go teaching anymore students to become animagi." Dumbledore told him looking over his spectacles.

"I wouldn't dream of it." James said innocently before sending a wink Harry's way. Just because he couldn't teach doesn't mean Harry couldn't.

TBC

A/N: Did you people actually think I would kill off Remus, whom, I might add, is one of my favorite characters?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **

A few days later,

"MERLIN'S PANTS!"

The entire Great Hall went quiet and turned to Hermione who was reading the Prophet just to see what they were saying. There were four top stories sharing the front page.

YOU-KNOW-WHO DEAD ONCE AND FOR ALL

POTIONS MASTER FINDS CURE FOR LYCANTROPY

SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT OF ALL CHARGES

REVIVAL OF BERTHA JORKINS, CEDRIC DIGGORY, AND THE POTTERS

Hermione had no idea which to turn to first after reading the first parts of each article which continued on separate pages.

"Merlin's pants?" Ron asked Hermione.

She showed him the four headlines. Ron yanked the paper out of her hands.

"You know. I REALLY wish they would call him by his name." a familiar voice said behind Ron as the person read over Ron's shoulder

Ron turned as Hermione looked up to see Harry standing there, his green eyes shining through his glasses.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled as she climbed up and over the table to get to Harry faster to hug him.

"You're back!" Ron exclaimed. "On the last day of school?"

"Spica said that we would be removed until the Toad was removed." Harry reminded his friend. "And they were coming for the feast anyways."

"What's all this about?" Ron asked pointing to the Prophet not wanting to read.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Cedric Diggory standing behind him.

"Cedric!" Harry exclaimed taking the Hufflepuff by the hand. "I heard about your revival."

"Yeah." Cedric said. "I finally found Dumbledore and he explained what was happening. Just so you know, I don't blame you."

"Thanks." Harry said. "That really means a lot to me."

"Congratulations." Cedric said pointing to the paper. "I heard about the battle, Professor Lupin, and your parents and godfather."

"Thanks." Harry repeated. "I worked hard this school year under my parents, my godmother, and Melissa."

"So what are you doing here?" Ron asked Cedric.

"Well," Cedric said rolling his eyes a little. "When Mum and Dad found out, they were of course ecstatic. Then Mum declared that she wanted me to finish up my last year."

"You didn't miss much at the end. Just Dumbledore telling everyone to unite and everyone from the other schools leaving." Harry said.

"Still." Cedric said. "But I heard about the new professors. I wanted to give them a try."

"You've already had one of them." Harry hinted to Ron and Hermione.

"Still. Last time he didn't have the aids." Cedric said. "I have to get going. I'll see you around."

"See you." Harry said.

"Who the bloody hell are the new professors?" Ron asked.

"You'll see tonight." Vega said with a smirk.

0000

That night was the end of term feast,

"Another year has passed us by." Dumbledore started. "and we have much to be thankful for. First, for the defeat of Lord Voldemort by Harry Potter."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand as the rest of the school clapped. Except the Slytherins.

"Second." Dumbledore continued. "For our own Professor Snape's recent achievement of the cure for Lycanthropy which earned him an Order of Merlin, Second Class and a better paying job with the head Potion maker at St. Mungos."

EVERYONE clapped for one reason or another. The Slytherins were clapping for the recent achievement of their head of house. The other houses were clapping because that meant Snape was leaving.

However, that part was news to Harry. Who would take Snape's place?

"Because of Professor Snape's sad departure from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said earning a few snorts from the direction of Fred and George. "the new Head of Slytherin will be our own Artimency professor, Professor Quin."

"Whew. Good thing we don't have him." Ron whispered.

Harry nodded.

"I do." Hermione said.

"Alas, another defense professor has also left us." Dumbledore said.

He paused for the cheers caused by three-fourths of the student body and a few quiet cheers from the staff table.

"I don't see anyone new." Neville said.

"They'll probably make an entrance." Vega said.

"How many teachers will retire during the summer?" Harry started a bet just loud enough .

Three of the four Marauders would be teaching the next year. And these three were the more dangerous ones.

"Half." Vega said.

"Filch and any Slytherins." Colin placed his wager. "MAYBE McGonagall."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Umbridge will be replaced by none other than our very own…" Dumbledore said

"Just say it." Ron groaned.

"Professor Lupin." Dumbledore said.

The cheering from the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors were loud enough to bring Peeves to the feast from placing a bucket of water on the Astronomy room door just to see what the fuss was about. That was how popular Remus was.

"Also." Dumbledore said to quiet down the cheering. "He will be joined by a newly freed Sirius Black and a newly resurrected James Potter."

Suddenly, there were bangs and flashes of fireworks filled the room.

"We're baaaack." Sirius and James sang as they walked in with Remus through the doors. Remus was shaking his head, but has a grin on his face.

McGonagall put her hand to her forehead and looked down. She looked like she had just been humiliated, but really she was hiding her laughter from the familiar prank that the Marauders pulled their fourth year at the beginning of the school year.

"Hey Snape. Heard you're leaving." James said as he made himself comfortable in between McGonagall and Sirius who was sitting between James and Snape.

"Does that mean I can decorate your dungeons in pink and purple with bunnies and chipmunks?" Sirius added.

Snape glared at Sirius.

"You'll have to ask the new Potions Professor." Remus told his friend.

"Hi Minnie." James said turning to the Transfiguration teacher. "Miss me?"

"Don't call me that." She told him as she looked up showing him eyes filled with unshed tears of joy.

"C'mon. It's not like we have a Professor/student relationship anymore." James said. "It's now Professor/Professor."

"Aid." Remus added.

"Whatever." James said to his friend.

"Well," McGonagall said with an uncharacteristic smirk. "Since you find it necessary to call me by a nickname, I'll just call you by your nickname from when you were five,"

She leaned closer to him and whispered "Jamie."

"'Professor McGonagall' is fine by me." James said quickly. Nobody but his parents, McGonagall, and Dumbledore knew that nickname. Not even Sirius nor Lily knew. He would never hear the end of it if Sirius knew.

"Now that the shock of that has worn down." Dumbledore said. "The new Potion professor and HER aids are Lily Potter, Spica Jenkins, and Melissa Oxford."

The three woman entered with smirks on their faces. The three Marauders gapped at the fact that the girls will be teaching as well.

"This is going to be fun." Harry said.

"Of course." Spica said to Dumbledore while looking at Sirius as Melissa looked at Remus. "By next September, Mel and I will be Melissa Lupin and Spica Black."

Colin and Vega gasped at each other. Their parents were FINALLY going to tie the knot?

"Congratulations." Harry whispered to his newest friends.

Suddenly, something caught Ginny's eyes. Actually, it was the lack of something.

"Harry" she said. "Look at me."

He turned to her and she brushed his bangs from his forehead.

His clear forehead.

"Harry! Your scar!" She gasped.

Harry brought his hand up to his forehead as his friends turned to see what Ginny was seeing. Harry smiled.

"I forgot to check after the battle." Harry said.

"What happened?" Hermione said

"Well, apparently…" Harry said trying to think of an excuse without telling Ron he made out with Ginny. "Christmas night…something happened."

Ginny caught on right away. It had something to do with their kiss.

"Anyways." Harry said. "I felt such a surge of love as I…thought about someone…and…" 

"Just tell them." Ginny said with a sigh. "they're going to find out anyways."

Ron and Hermione looked skeptical at each other.

"Fine." Harry said. "But if I die by your brothers' hands, don't blame me."

"What happened?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I kissed your sister." Harry said. "Actually, she started it, but I kept it going. It was so strong, it disintegrated the connection I had with Voldemort. I no longer spoke Parseltongue and my scar was half gone. Once Voldemort was destroyed, it vanished all together."

"Does Dumbledore know?" Hermione asked.

"Not to my knowledge." Harry answered. "He probably does though."

"You KISSED my SISTER?" Ron asked.

Fred and George turned to the group.

"Is there a problem with that?" Ginny asked dangerously.

"No. No problem." Ron said quickly as the twins looked back towards Lee Jordon.

"What was THAT about?" Harry asked.

"Ginny's quite the fighter." Hermione explained. "She was the top dueler in the D.A. I STILL have bruises from my duels with her."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment with numbers and names.

1. Ginny Weasley

2. Hermione Granger

3. Neville Longbottom

4. Ronald Weasley.

5. Cho Chang

6. George Weasley

7. Fred Weasley

8. Luna Lovegood

9. Susan Bones

10. Justin Finch-Fletchley

"These are the top 10 duelist of the D.A." Hermione explained.

"How many are in the D.A?" Vega asked curiously.

Hermione pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Twenty….five." she said counting.

"Twenty five?" Harry repeated grabbing the parchment and reading names from Susan Bones to Ron Weasley. Various names like Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner, and many others were listed.

"Everyone was hoping that you would be the one teaching, but when you were pulled out…" Hermione said "we had to wait for you to give us those spells before we could teach."

"Hold on." Harry said thinking of something. "Neville?"

"Yes?" Neville said after finishing up a conversation with Dean and Seamus

"You're number three on the dueling list?" Harry asked the boy who seemed to be magically impaired, especially in Potions.

"Well, at first I had some trouble." Neville admitted. "But then there was the Azkaban breakout. I was more than determined to at least be able to battle Bellatrix Legstrange."

"But he won't say why." Ron added in a whisper.

"I'm not too thrilled with her myself." Colin said. "She almost killed Dad."

"Okay." Hermione said holding up her hands. "You three are going to tell us what happened the other night RIGHT NOW!"

Slowly the room got silent as the people around her heard what she demanded and wanted to hear the story themselves. As those people got quiet, the people around THEM asked what was going on. When they were told, they told the people around THEM what was about to happen and then THEY got quiet, and so on. Before Harry knew it, the ENTIRE Great Hall was silent.

"Can't we do this later?" Harry asked.

"We want to hear too." Susan Bones said from the Hufflepuff table.

"Yeah." A Ravenclaw boy agreed.

"Go on Potter." Malfoy said. "Or are you too scared?" 

Harry turned to the staff table. Dumbledore nodded his permission.

"Okay." Harry said reluctantly. "Fine. I guess it all started from last year when Voldemort came back."

He told them the entire story from when he first met Colin and Vega on the streets as they were searching for clues to find their fathers.

It was 11 o'clock by the time Harry finished with a relieved sigh. The story was followed by a cheer from most of the school (and even a few Slytherins were impressed).

"How do you feel?" Ginny asked.

"Like a weight had just been lifted off." Harry admitted.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"Why are we going home by train?" Harry asked his parents on the Express.

"Because I miss it." James answered. "And this summer, we will work on your storytelling technique."

"I told it like it was." Harry said. "Sure I left out SOME detail, but…." 

"You need to learn to exaggerate." Sirius said.

"No he doesn't." Lily argued.

"Yes he does." Sirius stated.

Harry rolled his eyes. The car was a bit crowded with Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Lily, Hermione, James, Sirius, Spica, Melissa, Remus, Colin, and Vega in there. Harry managed to squeeze out while his mother and godfather argued.

When he got to the hall, he saw Neville starring out the window in the next cabin. He knocked on the door and entered.

"Hi." Harry said to the two occupants: Neville and Luna.

"Hello Harry." Luna said.

"Hi." Neville greeted.

"Are you two okay?" Harry asked

"I was just thinking about my parents." Neville said. "They're in St. Mungos."

"Why?" Harry asked even though he knew the answer. "You don't have to say if you…"

"Bellatrix Legstrange used the Cruciatus curse on them for too long." Neville said.

Harry simply put an hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Maybe Snape will find the cure for them." Harry suggested. "He did for Remus."

"I've been hoping since I was able to understand what happened to them." Neville said.

The door opened and Ginny walked in.

"The argument was getting old." She explained.

"Are they STILL at it?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "According to Professor Lupin, they can be at it for hours."

"Who's arguing?" Luna asked.

"Sirius and Harry's Mum." Ginny said. "Sirius thinks that Harry needs to learn to exaggerate more. Mrs. Potter is happy with him being honest."

0000

After the train pulled up,

The students piled out of the train to go look for their parents or guardians. When James, Lily, Remus, Spica, Melissa, and Sirius got off the train, they were greeted by some hugs and handshakes from old classmates. Even Harry had some people give him hugs and handshakes in thanks of stopping Voldemort and also got some apologies from people who hadn't believed him. Some apologies were even for the year before with the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Unfortunately, Harry and his friends were separated from the adults. Harry managed to tell his parents, "We'll meet you in the muggle world!"

Once the kids were away from the mob,

"There you are." Vernon's voice came.

Harry paled as he realized he never told the Dursleys to not bother with him anymore.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon." Harry quickly said. "I was so wrapped up with defeating Voldemort this year, I forgot to tell you to not bother to come get me." 

"We had to get Dudley anyways." Petunia said as she put her hands lovingly on Dudley's shoulders. "Now come on, Boy."

"I'm not…" Harry said but was interrupted when the adults managed to get through the barrier.

"Some people just can't keep their hands off me." Sirius said as if he was proud of the fact.

Petunia paled at the sight of her sister.

"Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon." Harry introduced. "You remember my parents, godparents, Professor Lupin and Melissa Oxford. Because of my parents' revival last Halloween, I no longer have to live with you. Dudley. You can have your second bedroom back."

"Your son has two bedrooms?" James asked.

"And how many did YOU have?" Sirius asked his best friend

"Well, my parents could afford it." James defended his four rooms. "And three of those were for you, Moony, and…we won't speak of him."

"You're…you're…" Petunia stuttered.

"Alive again." Lily confirmed. "Now, IF you don't mind, I'm going to take my son home with me.

The wizards and witches left the stunned family of muggles. If it hadn't been for the bystanders, the Dursleys would have been cursed.

Of course, that didn't stop the Dursley's house from yelling insults at the owners for a whole month the next month.

0000

Two months later,

Harry was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom that had once been his father's. Spica and Sirius had recently gotten married two weeks ago right after Vega's birthday. Remus and Melissa had been married for a month now having waited until after Colin's birthday.

He was woken up by something wet on his cheek. He whipped the dog slobber off his face and reached for his glasses.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

POP

"Good morning, birthday boy." Sirius greeted.

"Shouldn't you wake Vega up?" Harry asked trying to go back to sleep.

"He did." Vega complained while brushing her teeth in the doorway. "At six A.M."

"I told you." Spica told her daughter.

"So I found out the hard way I sleep with my mouth open!" Vega argued. "Big deal, Mum."

"Oh great." James said sarcastically as he entered. "You beat me to him."

"Of course" Sirius said. "Knowing you, the kid would be soaked."

"In a way, I am." Harry said remembering the lick. "That was disgusting, Sirius."

Sirius merely looked proud of himself.

"Let's just go downstairs." James said.

When the four made their way downstairs, they were greeted by,

"SURPRISE!"

Harry jumped and reached for his wand.

"CONSTANT VILIGANCE!" Moody yelled.

Harry looked around to see the Order, his friends, and his mother looking very amused by his reaction. He blushed as he put his wand back in the holster.

"Don't worry about it." Lily whispered. "It's only natural with your past."

"But…why are you here?" Harry said to everyone besides his parents, the Lupins, and the Blacks.

"It's your birthday." Ron said.

"So?" Harry asked.

"Ever heard of a birthday party?" Vega asked.

"Why wasn't I told?" Harry asked.

"It's a surprise party, hence the 'surprise'" Ginny said.

Harry slapped his forehead in embarrassment. For about two seconds, he freaked out when he didn't feel the scar. Then he remembered that it was gone.

The party went on as planned. As everyone was eating cake,

"I don't think I've ever seen Padfoot this happy." Remus told Harry as they watched Sirius joke around with James.

"Padfoot?" Fred and George asked in shock.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Those are Padfoot and Prongs."

He pointed to his father and godfather.

"He's Moony." Melissa added pointing to her husband.

"YOU?" George asked his professor. "A Marauder?"

"I don't believe it." Fred said skeptically as he recalled what Remus was like as a Professor.

Remus appeared to be debating something as he eyed his two best friends, the twins, and his cake. He turned to his wife.

"Should I?" He asked hesitantly.

"What do you think, Harry?" Melissa asked.

Harry thought about it. Too many people were acting like adults. And he never had a real chance to act like a kid. This was his chance.

Harry nodded.

"I haven't done this in so long." Remus said half to himself. "Oi! Padfoot!"

Sirius looked up, and to everyone's surprise, Remus threw his slice of cake at the animagus.

"You'll pay, Moony." Sirius said wiping the cake from his eyes.

"Cash or Credit?" Remus teased as if he was a teenager again. He motioned towards the twins to tell his friends that he was doing it to prove that he WAS a Marauder to them.

"Told you." Melissa told the twins as they heard the nickname.

Before anybody knew it, the entire dinning room was involved in a food fight. Harry was enjoying himself as he threw a slice of cake at someone he THOUGHT was Bill, but it was really his mother. The only thing that kept the fight going was the sound of Harry's laughter. The boy hadn't laughed like that since Sirius had put a tickling charm on him back when he was 8 months old.

Eventually, the house-elves ran out of cake and the fight stopped with everyone laughing at the fun they had. Lily had used a cleaning spell to clean everyone and everything.

"I hadn't been involved in a food fight like that since sixth year." James laughed.

"I remember that." Remus said. "Even the teachers got involved."

"Remus Lupin starting a food fight." McGonagall said. "NOW I've heard everything."

"He did it last time." James said.

"Excuse me?" Remus said. "Padfoot provoked me last time. And this time…"

"I told him to." Harry admitted. "I've heard how fun food fights could be, and I wanted to give it a shot."

"I can't believe we are in the presence of the Marauders." Fred said.

"I know." George said. "Think we can get away with having them help with the shop?"

"Don't EVEN think about that." Molly, Lily, Melissa, and Spica said.

"We'll be too busy at the school." James said

"We need to plan a welcome back prank." Sirius said.

"You're PROFESSORS!" Hermione argued.

"So?" James and Sirius said.

"Moony just proved that you are NEVER too…grown up to pull pranks." James continued

"Don't you mean 'old'?" Bill asked.

"We are NOT old." Sirius argued. "I'm in my thirties. Moony's the oldest."

"And I'm his age." Remus added pointing to Sirius. "Peter was the youngest."

"What IS the age order of the Marauders?" Ginny asked.

"Moony, me, Padfoot, and…Wormtail." James answered.

Everyone went silent at the ex-Marauder's name. He had recently been given the Dementor's kiss after being caught.

"Let's not think about Wormtail." Melissa said. "Who wants to play Quidditch?"

"I DO!" The Marauders, Spica, all the Weasley kids (Percy was at work), a few Order Members, and Harry yelled.

As everyone went out to the Quidditch pitch, Harry looked around. His father and his friends were walking together while coming up with some pranks for the school year and wondering what they could get away with. Lily and her friends were plotting on how to frame the boys for doing some pranks.

"You okay?" Colin asked

Harry snapped out of his thinking and looked around to see Ginny, Ron, Hermione on his right and Colin and Vega on his left.

"I'm fine." Harry said. "We just might need to watch out for our parents during the school year."

"True." Hermione said. "I wonder if we will learn anything in defense this coming year."

"Probably." Vega said. "Uncle James was saying last year how the Marauders were top of their class. Some of the pranks they pulled required some serious magic."

"Shhh." Harry said turning to her. "Be careful using that word. Who knows WHAT your dad could come up with."

Vega just merely smiled.

"What?" Ron asked her.

"Just…two years ago, I didn't even know my dad was alive. Now, he and Mum are married, and life is good."

"Yeah." Colin said sarcastically as he winced. "Until Grandma and Grandpa find out."

"Your mother's a grown woman." Ginny said. "She can take care of herself."

"You're right." Colin said determined. "If my grandparents don't like the fact my parents are married, tough."

"That's the spirit!" Ron said when they got to the pitch. "HARRY'S ON MY TEAM!"

Everyone laughed. Life was good.

The End


End file.
